


Holding Hands in Gay Bars

by cashtonlashtonmalum



Series: Otp Challenge Prompts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonlashtonmalum/pseuds/cashtonlashtonmalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Ashton go to a gay bar and Calum gets hit on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands in Gay Bars

If this night was up to Calum, he and Ashton would be at a nice restaurant celebrating their one month anniversary and eagerly waiting to get home and get their hands on each other. Instead, Ash decided to drag Calum out to a gay bar, insisting that Calum would love it. To be honest, Calum did love it, it just wasn’t the night he was expecting to have.

They danced on the floor for a while, finally stopping when Calum was too tired and in desperate need of a drink. They retired to the bar, sitting and drinking until Ashton stood up.

"I gotta pee, Cal. Watch my drink?" Ashton asked, looking around to find the bathroom door.

"Sure thing. Hurry back, yeah?" Cal smiled, sitting alone until a tap on his shoulder got his attention.

"Back so so- oh. Sorry, thought you were someone else." Calum said, looking at the large dude who sat in what was Ashton’s chair.

"Well," the guy began, smirk plastered on his face. " I could be someone else. How about you come with me and I’ll show you who I can be." Calum choked on his drink, sputtering his beer on the table and a little on his jeans.

"Wow that was forward uh I- I-"

"He’s spoken for," A very angry Ashton Irwin now stood behind Calum, gripping Calum’s hand firmly. ",So why don’t you run along and leave him alone?" 

"Sorry mate. I didn’t realize. Wow. I’m really sorry, If I knew I wouldn’t have- I thought you- I’m gonna go. You two have a nice night." He stuttered, stumbling away from the two boys. 

Calum turned toward Ashton, placing a kiss on their intertwined fingers.

"Thanks Mr. Jealous." Ashton scoffed at Calum, chuckling and his boyfriends words.

"I’m not jealous, I’m protective." He argued, kissing Calum’s forehead and returning to his bar stool, keeping his fingers locked between Calum’s for the rest of the night.


End file.
